


An Important Truth

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Important.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Important Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Important.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“You can’t go on like this, Severus,” Professor McGonagall said over the rim of her glasses. “You’ve hardly eaten anything in days and I’m willing to bet that you haven’t slept either.”

“I am perfectly well,” Severus replied, fervently wishing he hadn’t responded to her summons.

“No, you’re not,” Professor McGonagall said gently. “You haven’t been yourself in days, and since I haven’t seen Harry around either, well… it’s fairly obvious what’s happened.”

“My personal life is my own business,” Severus snapped. “If that is all?”

Professor McGonagall sighed, waving him away. “Make things right, Severus. For all our sakes.”

~~~

Severus strode back through the castle, robes billowing, students scattering before him. He wouldn’t bother with dinner. There was still a bottle of Firewhisky in his quarters that would do perfectly well. Perhaps it would afford him a little sleep.

The truth was it had been five days, _five days_ since Harry had stormed out of his life after a stupid argument—an argument Severus had started after Harry arrived home late again. After a bad day, Severus had let his emotions get the better of him. He’d told Harry not to bother coming home at all. And he hadn’t.

~~~

Five days later and he’d heard nothing, except that Harry had taken a leave of absence from work. Severus couldn’t bring himself to search for him. He no longer had the right. Perhaps his actions had driven Harry into the arms of another. It would be what he deserved.

Arriving at his quarters, he found an owl waiting and, despite everything, he thought that maybe it was from Harry. His hopes were quickly dashed.

_Severus,_

_Can you meet me at at The King’s Arms at seven this evening? It’s important._

_Draco_

Severus crumpled the paper and reluctantly sent his reply.

~~~

The King’s Arms was a quiet pub in the village a mile or so away from Malfoy Manor. The only other two occasions that Severus had been there before was when Draco wanted to keep something from his parents. Severus assumed that this time was no different.

As usual, there weren’t many patrons inside. Severus made his way to Draco’s usual table at the back, seeing a drink already sitting upon it. “What have you done this ti—“ He abruptly stopped in his tracks as the figure turned towards him, green eyes also widening in shock.

“Harry…” Severus breathed.

~~~

Harry made to leave but Severus reached out to grasp his arm. “Wait… please.”

“You’ve already made yourself perfectly clear,” Harry said dully.

Severus studied him. There were dark circles under his eyes to rival Severus’ and a pallid quality to his face that Severus hadn’t seen since the sorting ceremony in Harry’s first year. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him.

“I love you,” Severus said without preamble, causing Harry’s eyes to shoot up to meet his. “I said what I did because it is… hard… for me to accept your love in return. I don’t deserve it.”

~~~

Harry’s expression softened. “You’re wrong, Severus,” he said with quiet conviction. “But whether you think you deserve it or not, I love you. That’s not going to change. And no one else could ever come close.”

Severus drank in the truth of those words and the deep feeling in Harry’s eyes. He tentatively reached up to cup Harry’s cheek. “Can you forgive me?”

Harry responded by sealing their lips together and, emboldened, Severus wrapped him in his arms, pulling him closer.

Across the pub, Draco smiled and downed the rest of his drink. They could figure the rest out themselves.


End file.
